A variety of types of medical devices are used for chronic, e.g., long-term, provision of therapy to patients. As examples, pulse generators are used for provision of cardiac pacing and neurostimulation therapies and pumps are used for delivery of therapeutic agents, such as drugs. Typically, such devices provide therapy continuously or periodically according to parameters. For instance, a program comprising respective values for each of a plurality of parameters may be specified by a clinician and used to deliver the therapy.
It may be desirable in some circumstances to activate and/or modify the therapy based on a patient state. For example, the symptoms such as the intensity of pain of patients who receive spinal cord stimulation (SCS) therapy may vary over time based on the activity level or posture of the patient, the specific activity undertaken by the patient, or the like. It is desirable to be able to detect and classify the state of the patient accurately so that this classification may be used to activate and/or select a therapy that is most efficacious for that state.